People in many different trades, as well as homeowners, are faced with the problem of providing power to an area remote from the house or building power that is available. In general, there are two choices available to them. First, they can use a series of long extension cords, with perhaps several hundred foot cords plugged in together, or, they can use gasoline powered tools.
Obviously, it is a nuisance to connect hundreds of feet worth of extension cords together to reach from available power to remote locations. The other alternative, of using gas powered tools, is multi-fold in nature. First, gasoline-powered tools are considerably more expensive than their electric counterparts. Secondly, gasoline powered tools make a lot more noise and are often irritating to neighbors when, for example, they are awakened at 7:00 A.M. by a gas-powered chain saw.
Third, electric appliances are considerably more reliable than gas-powered appliances, and they are also easier and cheaper to fix.
For these reasons, many people, such as gardeners, carpenters, and construction workers, must make a choice between two imperfect alternatives.
There is a need for a solution to this problem wherein electric power can be provided at a remote location in a convenient fashion, beyond the mere possibility of using a mobile gas-powered generator.